


Before it rains anymore

by Finalgirl_ish



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Gen, You can interpret it either as platonic or romantic, concussion, kinda internalised homophobia, whichever you like best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/Finalgirl_ish
Summary: It's Lavinia's fault that Daisy has to spend an entire afternoon and night at Minny's, but at least she won't be alone during that time
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	Before it rains anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeer/gifts).



Her eyes shut closed, and opened again. A dark haired girl was standing next to her, but towered due to the two’s position.

«How are you now?» Hazel enquired.

Daisy was exactly like she was one minute before. She fell during practice, which is highly inconvenient. She was brought to the infirmary, and her best friend went with her. Partially because she was worried, and partially because the squad needed someone else, and Hazel didn’t even want to be an option. Not that she was.

Hazel left the field to her most of the time, happily, and no one really complained. Although Daisy thought, in the back of her head, that anything would be better if Hazel was in it.

The same back of her head that hit three things in a very small window of time: Lavinia’s stick, Lavinia’s shoulder, and the ground.

«Perfectly fine. And I don’t understand why I have to stay here» Daisy complained.

«Try and get up for me» Minny replied.

And Daisy tried to comply. Emphasis on “try”. So now she had to stay there the whole night, and her friends would come every few hours to keep her conscious w with questions and things like that.

Two problems: Minny had understood that the entire term was very close with her —including Clementine— and she really didn’t want to spend the whole afternoon and night sitting in one place.

Hazel, by virtue of being already there, was the first. She talked about school mostly. It didn’t matter, because the only thing that actually mattered was that every now and then Daisy would respond, and that she didn’t fall asleep. Easy to do.

* * *

What mattered the most to Daisy was that she couldn’t avoid thinking. There was no distraction, no case. Just the two of them.

Hazel was a bright moment in Daisy’s life, which was weird seeing that very little purely happy things happened when they were together. But when they weren’t it was even worse.

Daisy couldn’t call herself a very happy person, not now, not before. She was oftentimes mad about everything and nothing, and oftentimes sad for good reasons that felt like stupid. And if she wasn’t extremely negative, she lived bored, like she was a stereophonic radio, but they only played monophonic music, from only one side, leaving the other pure silence.

Hazel she realised, was the only thing, most of the time, letting her ignore that silence and focus on the music.

She didn’t want to think about it because… Well, it shouldn’t be Hazel. But it was, and it made sense. Who else if not her Watson?

Who else if not the person that fit her perfectly, like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle?


End file.
